bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
BAD COMMUNICATION
Romanized Title BAD COMMUNICATION Japanese Title BAD COMMUNICATION English Title BAD COMMUNICATION Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Translated by B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Note: BAD COMMUNICATION is one of the most commonly reversioned songs in the B'z catalogue. In addition to the English version, there are numerous reinterpretations of the Japanese original. Some of these contain only a portion of the lyrics, but the overall lyrics remain unchanged. Romaji Crazy in my mind, toki doki kanjiteru Kiss wa kawashita kedo namae mo shiranai Is it love? Soretomo... I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow Itsudemo makin' love, kimi jyanakutemo Makka na bara no hanabira de chokuritsu fudou nights That's all, sore de ii I say wow wow wow wow wow wow Hoshigatteru doko ka de isshun dake no kaikan wo Fuka hairi shinai de tsuzukerareru Don't you think so, baby? Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, sore dake de ii Honne oshi koroshite, yoru ga akeru made Hey, hey, wakaranai anymore, kimi no koto Imishin na kotoba de kakushin ni semaranai de Hey, hey... speak up... we need wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication Kyonen no onna no bad news terebi de tanoshin deru Sonna tsumetai jiyou ni yasashiku kainara sareteitai Is it free? Are you happy? I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow Hitori ni rhythm awasete, motto rikou ni ikireba Chi mo nagarenai uwabe no jyunbun manpan days It's alright, are we alright? I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow Sou nigeteru Itsuka sore wo ushinau no ga kowakute Kakegae no nai mono wo tsukuru koto kara nigedashiteru Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, sore dake de ii Honne oshi koroshite, yoru ga akeru made Hey, hey, wakaranai anymore, kimi no koto Imishin na kotoba de kakushin ni semaranai de Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, sore dake de ii Kiss de kuchibiru wo shut it up, furenaide Hey, hey, wakaranai anymore, boku no koto wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication Aimai na uwasa de kemuri makare sou dakara Kurutta youni dakiaeru karada ga hoshii dake Give me your guitar, yeah alright We say wow wow wow wow wow wow Sou nigeteru Itsuka sore wo ushinau no ga kowakute Kakegae no nai mono wo tsukuru koto kara nigedashiteru Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, sore dake de ii Honne oshi koroshite, yoru ga akeru made Hey, hey, wakaranai anymore, kimi no koto Imishin na kotoba de kakushin ni semaranai de Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, sore dake de ii Kiss de kuchibiru wo shut it up, furenaide Hey, hey, wakaranai anymore, boku no koto wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication Japanese Crazy in my mind ときどき感じてる Kissは交わしたけど 名前も知らない Is it love? それとも... I don't know, wow wow wow wow wow wow いつでも Makin' love 君じゃなくても 真っ赤なバラの花びらで 直立不動 Nights That's all それでいい I say wow wow wow wow wow wow wow 欲しがってる どこかで 一瞬だけの 快感を 深入りしないで 続けられる Don't you think so? Hey, hey, give me your body, no, no それだけでいい ホンネ押し殺して 夜が明けるまで Hey, hey ワカラナイ Any more 君のこと イミシンな言葉で カクシンにせまらないで Hey, hey, speak up, we need Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication 去年の女のBad news TVで楽しんでる そんな冷たい自由に やさしく飼いならされていたい Is it free? is it happy? I don't know, wow wow wow wow wow wow 他人にリズム合わせて もっと利口に生きれば 血も流れない ウワベの順風満帆Days It's alright, are you alright? I don't know, wow wow wow wow wow wow そう 逃げてる いつかそれを 失うのが怖くて かけがえのないものを作ることから逃げ出してる Hey, hey, give me your body, no, no それだけでいい ホンネ押し殺して 夜が明けるまで Hey, hey ワカラナイ Any more 君のこと イミシンな言葉で カクシンにせまらないで Hey, hey, give me your body, no, no それだけでいい Kissで唇を Shut it up! 触れないで Hey, hey ワカラナイ Any more 僕のこと Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication 曖昧なウワサで 煙に巻かれそうだから 狂ったように抱き合える体が欲しいだけ Gimme me your guitar(キ・ミ・は・ギ・タ・ー), yeah alright We say wow wow wow wow wow wow wow そう 逃げてる いつかそれを 失うのが怖くて かけがえのないものを作ることから逃げ出してる Hey, hey, give me your body, no, no それだけでいい ホンネ押し殺して 夜が明けるまで Hey, hey ワカラナイ Any more 君のこと イミシンな言葉で カクシンにせまらないで Hey, hey, give me your body, no, no それだけでいい Kissで唇を Shut it up! 触れないで Hey, hey ワカラナイ Any more 僕のこと Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication English Crazy in my mind, I feel it sometimes We've kissed, but I don't even know your name Is it love? Or is it... I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow Always makin' love, even if not with you On those nights when deep red rose petals stand idle and upright That's all, it's fine that way I say wow wow wow wow wow wow I want it somewhere, this momentary pleasure Let's not go in too deep, we'll keep it on Don't you think so? Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, that's all I want Hide those true intentions, until the night breaks into day Hey, hey, I don't understand you anymore Don't talk with those deep words and hidden meanings Hey, hey, speak up, we need... wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication Bad news of the girl from last year is on TV That brand of cold freedom is taming me gently Is it free? Is it happy? I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow If I could live more wisely, I'd meet the rhythm by myself On the surface are smooth-sailing days where the blood doesn't even flow It's alright, are you alright? I don't know wow wow wow wow wow wow Running away... I'm scared of losing it someday I'm fleeing from getting things that are irreplaceable Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, that's all I want Hide those true intentions, until the night breaks into day Hey, hey, I don't understand you anymore Don't talk with those deep words and hidden meanings Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, that's all I want Your mouth, shut it up with a kiss, don't tremble now Hey, hey, I don't understand myself anymore wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication Vague rumors seem to be abandoned in the fumes Desiring only the body, embracing one another like mad already Give me your guitar, yeah, alright We say wow wow wow wow wow wow Running away... I'm scared of losing it someday I'm fleeing from getting things that are irreplaceable Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, that's all I want Hide those true intentions, until the night breaks into day Hey, hey, I don't understand you anymore Don't talk with those deep words and hidden meanings Hey, hey, give me your body No, no, that's all I want Your mouth, shut it up with a kiss—don't tremble now Hey, hey, I don't understand myself anymore wow wow wow wow wow wow Bad communication